


Just Wanna Go Home

by captaintwerkpants



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintwerkpants/pseuds/captaintwerkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the expectant call of time ending, Jim nevertheless heeds to Bones' wish and takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Go Home

"Georgia hasn’t changed one bit, huh?" Jim spoke softly, as he threaded his hand through the older man’s gray hair, running gentle fingers along the planes of wrinkles as both Admiral and surgeon retiree sat alongside one another, a pair of hands grasping between their laps. The sun stood just above the ridges of the mountains in the horizon.

"Nope," came Bones’ reply. Jim smiled, glancing over to the older man next to him with bright blue eyes, crinkling.

"That’s a good thing, then, yes?"

Bones nodded simply, matching his stare with whitening greens. “It's good, Jim. It's more than good.”

Jim laughed, running a thumb along the back of a hand. “This a 'more than good place', then? Beautiful scenery, knowing you and your dumb romanticism.”

Bones cleared his throat loudly. “Excuse me, isn’t that what got you to fall in love with me?” Jim also fell for the brow arch which, even now, sent a tremulous wave of admiration flooding through him. 

"Stop it. How you and Spock manage to do that is beyond me."

"It’s a matter of muscle use," Leo replied gruffly before hunching over in a fit of coughs.

Jim’s brows furrowed as he patted the older male’s back. 

"Get a grip, old man," he jested, swallowing. Bones merely gave him a sweltering look before dropping his head on Kirk’s chest, letting out a long sigh.

"Look at the sun, Jim."

He did, letting his head fall on top of the other’s. “S’beautiful.”

"Isn’t it?"

"…yeah…."

"I love you, Jim.."

"…yeah- I love you, too, Bones." He turned his head just enough to press his lips in a crop of peppered hair, eyes closed against the tears threatening to fall.

The time passed quickly, much too quickly, and when the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, Jim stood on the porch of their home, drinking a mug of tea; Jasmine with a hint of chamomile, Bones’ favorite, as the ambulance drove off into the distance carrying one who passed away with a smile on his face.

"See you soon, old man." 

Jim turned back towards the house and stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> ** This was a prompt from a tumblr thing; Fading to Dust. Honestly, this hurt me more than it should have. Hope you guys enjoyed... or.. cried?..happily?


End file.
